doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Alondra Hidalgo
|nacimiento = 17 de febrero de 1989 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Enrique Hidalgo (padre) Patricia Quintero (madre) Alejandro Hidalgo (medio hermano) Alma Cero (medio hermana) Alex Gesso (novio) |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Actriz de televisión Directora de doblaje Cantante |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 1993 ( ) |medios = Cine Teatro Televisión |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Mipha_TLoZBotW.ogg‎ |facebook = AlondraSinTwitr |twitter = AlondraSinTwitr |instagram = alohidalgo |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }} Samsam&cat.png|Sam Puckett en ICarly y Sam & Cat, su personaje más conocido. Hinata_timekip.png|Hinata Hyuga en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. HPGinnyWeasley.jpg|Ginny Weasley en la saga de Harry Potter otro de sus personajes más conocidos. The_Loud_House_Lisa_Nickelodeon.png|Lisa Loud en The Loud House, también es otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Jade_West.jpg|Jadelyn "Jade" West en Victorious. LolaZoey_101.png|Lola Martinez en Zoey 101. MiuFurinji1.jpg|Miu Furinji en Kenichi. Claire Nuñez 1.jpg|Clara Nuñez en Trollhunters. Madoka.png|Madoka Amano en Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Metal Masters y Metal Fury. Char 148044 thumb.jpg|Pez Oráculo en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses, Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer y Dragon Ball Super. 104522-elfen-lied-elfen-lied-poster.jpg|Lucy/Nyu/Kaede en Elfen Lied. Shouta Magatsuchi.png|Shouta Magatsuchi en Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. Re.zero Rem.png|Rem en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-. Mary sue.jpg|Mary Sue en Saga of Tanya the Evil. Rekka (BC).png|Rekka en Black Clover. Erica VioletEvergarden.png|Erica Brown en Violet Evergarden. ClairHojo ID-0.jpg|Clair Hojo en ID-O. Poppu Harukaze.jpg|Bibi Harukaze en Magical Doremi. Suzy zb.jpg|Suzy en Zatch Bell. Una giving advice (1).jpg|Una, la erizo en Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand. LL Marcella.png|Marcella en Las leyendas. EAHCch_(15).png|Madeline Hatter de Ever After High. CharaImage Juleka.png|Juleka Couffaine en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. Lucy WBB.png|Lucy en Escandalosos. Png drupe.png|Drupe en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Kit.PNG|Kit en El mundo de Craig. RGK-Valquirye.png|Valquiria en Thor: Ragnarok. Rachel_Berry.jpg|Rachel Berry (2ª voz) en Glee: buscando la fama Coven (1).png|Zoe Benson en American Horror Story: Coven. KaitlinO.C..jpg|Kaitlin Cooper en O.C. Vidas ajenas. Wendy cylmw.jpg|Wendy (el debut de Hilary Duff) en Casper y la mágica Wendy. Abigail_Breslin_in_Definitely,_Maybe.png|Maya Hayes (Abigail Breslin) en Definitivamente, tal vez. Alyson-stoner-camp-rock.png|Caitlyn Galler (Alyson Stoner) en Camp Rock y su secuela. Britt_Robertson_in_The_Longest_Ride.png|Sophia Danko (Britt Robertson) en El viaje más largo. Dakota_Fanning_in_Effie_Gray.png|Euphemia "Effie" Gray (Dakota Fanning) en Effie Gray: Un lío amoroso. Saoirse_Ronan_in_Atonement.png|Briony Tallis de 13 años (Saoirse Ronan) en Expiación, deseo y pecado. Lindytaylorbeastly.jpg|Lindy Taylor (Vanessa Hudgens) en Beastly. Ducky's_Offcial_TLBT_Website_Art.jpg|Ducky en las tres últimas películas de La tierra antes del tiempo. Fievel_an_at.jpg|Fievel Ratonovich en dos películas de Un cuento americano. Trina Tightrope.png|Trina en El circo de Jojo. Lacie pyf.jpg|Lacie en Phineas y Ferb. Trina.png|Trina Riffin en Grojband. Miss-peregrines-home-poster-lauren-mccrostie-olive-abroholos-elephanta kindlephoto-6500976.jpg|Olive Abroholos Elephanta en Miss Peregrine y los niños peculiares. Clovehunger.jpg|Clove en Los juegos del hambre. MFR-Toast.png|Toast en Mad Max: Furia en el camino. Kiara_Rey_León_2.jpg|Kiara (niña) en El rey león II: El reino de Simba. Character-april-o-neil.png|Abril O'Neil (1ª voz) en Tortugas Ninja (2012). NiñaLastimada.jpg|Niña lastimada en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio. Kanna.png|Kanna (2ª voz) en Inuyasha. Shiori Bat Hanyō.png|Shiori también en Inuyasha. Tumblr_inline_npew6tJw2E1tprxrf_400.png|Stella en Mamá ¡soy un pez!. HoneySwampMH.png|Honey Swamp en Monster High. Catrine.jpg|Catrine DeMew también en Monster High. Three_Friends_and_Jerry_Tess.png|Tess en Tres amigos y Jerry. Johnny_(Ed_Edd_y_Eddy).jpg|Johnny (3ª voz) en Ed, Edd y Eddy. Burgundy.png|Burgundy en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco. Zorua.png|Zorua en Pokémon: Zoroark, El maestro de ilusiones. 5457-2012832267.jpg|Molly Hale en Pokémon 3: El hechizo de los Unown. 004TGT_Christa_B_Allen_013.jpg|Jenna Rink (adolescente) en Si tuviera 30. Madeline_1998_Aggie.png|Aggie en Madeline. Marie_Alweather_niña.png|Marie Alweather (niña) en Paulie. Elizabeth_MIB2.png|Elizabeth en Hombres de negro II. Katie_Harwood_Fantasma.gif|Katie Harwood en Barco fantasma. Jenna_Boyd_in_The_Missing.png|Dot en Las desapariciones. Tessa_Allen_in_Enough.png|Gracie Hiller en Nunca más. Screen+Shot+2013-08-07+at+4.jpg|Holly en Desde mi cielo. Victoire_Thivisol_in_Chocolate.png|Anouk Rocher en Chocolate. LNC_Sam_niña.png|Samantha Montgomery (niña) en La nueva Cenicienta. Sara_Anger.png|Sara Blowman (niña) en Locos de ira. Taylor_Dooley_as_Lavagirl.jpg|Lavagirl en Las aventuras de Sharkboy y Lavagirl en 3-D. Bipimon.PNG|Bipimon en Digimon 02. Giosuè Orefice.jpg|Giosuè Orefice en La vida es bella. Tom_Felton_in_The_Borrowers.png|Peagreen "Chicharín" Clock en Mis pequeños inquilinos (doblaje original). MLP-MoonDancer1.png|Moon Dancer en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Morbidia apariencia.png|Morbidia en Magiespadas. Mipha TLoZBotW.png|Mipha en The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. LMSH2 Mantis.png|Mantis en LEGO Marvel Superheroes 2. LMSH2 AmericaChavez.png|America Chavez también en LEGO Marvel Superheroes 2. LOL_Kindred.jpg|Kindred (oveja) en League of Legends. Lilly AAO.png|Lilly en Alpha y Omega. McKenzie2.jpg|McKenzie (2ª voz) en Rocket Power. Kelly (Kick Buttowski).png|Kelly en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. KimmyUncleGrandpa.jpg|Kimmy en Tío Grandpa. WenUncleGrandpa.png|Wen también en Tío Grandpa. Brijes3DAtzi.png|Atzi en Brijes 3D. NoHayHeroePequeñoIrvingYankee.jpg|Irving Yankee en No hay héroe pequeño. Philys.png|Phyllis en LEGO Batman: La película. VioletLudovic.jpg|Violet en Ludovic. FYLZZP-Num Nums2.png|Num Nums en Frankie y los Zhu Zhu Pets. Connix-STVIII.png|Teniente Connix en Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi. Mercydoj.png|Mercy Graves en Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia. Watson_twins_Carrie_2013.png|Nicki y Lizzy Watson en Carrie (2013). Gillygot.jpg|Gilly (2ª voz) en El juego de tronos. Loana_Patten_Ritmo_y_melodia.png|Luana Patten en Ritmo y melodía (redoblaje 1999). Laura-child.jpg|Laura Ingalls (redoblaje eps. 13-14) en La familia Ingalls. Victoria-Justice-2018.jpg|Fue la voz recurrente de Victoria Justice. Jennette-McCurdy--2017-Variety-Power-of-Young-Hollywood--04-662x870.jpg|Voz recurrente de Jennette McCurdy. Elizabeth-gillies-at-2018-sundance-film-festival-in-park-city-01-20-2018-4.jpg|Voz recurrente de Elizabeth Gillies. Taissa-farmiga.jpg|Voz recurrente de Taissa Farmiga. Tessa Thompson 2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Tessa Thompson. Alondra Hidalgo (México D.F., 17 de febrero de 1989) es una actriz de doblaje mexicana. Comenzó su actividad en el doblaje de voz desde muy pequeña al año de edad y aunque su actividad en la especialidad no fue constante hasta aproximadamente el año de 1993 cuando decidió adentrarse de manera profesional en el doblaje de voz. Es reconocida por ser la voz de Sam Puckett en ICarly y Sam & Cat, Jade West en Victorious, Hinata Hyuga en el anime Naruto y Ginny Weasley en las películas de Harry Potter. Es la voz recurrente de Jennette McCurdy, Elizabeth Gillies y Taissa Farmiga. Es hija de los también actores de doblaje Enrique Hidalgo y Patricia Quintero, y medio hermana de los actores Alejandro Hidalgo y Alma Cero. thumb|235x235px|right|Personajes más reconocidos de Alondra Hidalgo. thumb|235x235px|right|Por Eduardo454. thumb|Algunos de sus personajes. Hecho por Darker Dreik. thumb|220x220px|Alondra Hidalgo acompañada del elenco en la premiere de la película Desierto (2015). Filmografía Películas Bonnie Wright *Ginny Weasley en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) *Ginny Weasley en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) *Ginny Weasley en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) *Ginny Weasley en Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) *Ginny Weasley en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) *Ginny Weasley en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (2002) *Ginny Weasley en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) Dakota Fanning *Penelope Stern en Ocean's 8: Las estafadoras (2018) *Meredith "Merry" Levov en American Pastoral (2016) *Euphemia "Effie" Gray en Effie Gray: Un lío amoroso (2014) *Katie en Hansel y Gretel (2002) *Abby Jennings en Acorralada (2002) Jennette McCurdy *Savannah Westcott en Swindle (2013) *Sam Puckett en Fiesta con Victorious (2011) *Chris "Prodigy" Saunders en Best Player (2011) *Sam Puckett en iCarly: Yo peleo con Shelby Marx (2009) *Sam Puckett en iCarly en Japón (2008) Victoria Justice *Tammi Dyson en Spectacular! (2009) *Lola Martinez en Zoey 101: Persiguiendo a Zoey (2008) *Lola Martinez en Zoey 101: ¿Adiós Zoey? (2008) *Lola Martinez en Zoey 101: Receso de primavera (2006) Alyson Stoner *Camille Gage en Step Up 3: un paso adelante 3D (2010) *Caitlyn Galler en Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010) *Caitlyn Galler en Camp Rock (2008) Tessa Thompson *Josie Radek en Aniquilación (2018) *Valquiria en Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Margaret Qualley *Misa Amane en Death Note (2017) *Amelia Kutner en Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) Katherine McNamara *Tiffany en Los pequeños Savages (2016) *Lilith en R.L. Stine's Monsterville: El consejo de los espíritus (2015) Sarah Hyland *Krystal en XOXO: La fiesta interminable (2016) *Ava en Citas y cambios (2014) Lily Cole *Ella misma en Absolutely Fabulous: La película (2016) *Polly en St Trinian's (2007) Saoirse Ronan *Eilis Lacey en Brooklyn (2015) (doblaje mexicano) *Briony Tallis (13 años) en Expiación, deseo y pecado (2007) Zoë Kravitz *Toast en Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) *Charlotte en Sin reservas (2007) Bella Heathcote *Karen Gabneyn en Escribiendo el amor (2014) *Grace Dietz en Not Fade Away (2012) Vanessa Hudgens *Linda "Lindy" Taylor en Beastly (2011) *Sa5m en High School Rock (2009) Danielle Panabaker *Danielle Beck en Mi debilidad (2010) *Jenna en Viernes 13 (2009) (versión Paramount) Alia Shawkat *Pash en Chicas sin freno (2009) (versión TV) *Dee en El juicio del viejo Drum (2000) Jenna Boyd *Bailey Graffman en Amigas inseparables (2005) *Dot en Las desapariciones (2003) Mika Boorem *Jill Young (joven) en Joe (1998) *Natalie en Jack Frost (1998) Otros *Ruby Daly (Amandla Stenberg) en Mentes poderosas (2018) *Hester Shaw (Hera Hilmar) en Máquinas mortales (2018) (tráiler) *Ginevra (Kate Micucci) en Lujuria en el convento (2017) *Teniente Connix (Billie Lourd) en Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi (2017) *Técnica de laboratorio (Arabella Oz) en Jigsaw: El juego continúa (2017) *June Acosta (Shannon Purser) en Siete deseos (2017) *Carmen (Belinda) en Guardianes de la bahía (2017) *Claire Benoit (Haley Lu Richardson) en Fragmentado (2017) *Meredith "Merry" Levov (12 años) (Hannah Nordberg) en American Pastoral (2016) *Samantha (Danika Yarosh) en Jack Reacher: Sin regreso (2016) *Olive Abroholos Elephanta (Lauren McCrostie) en Miss Peregrine y los niños peculiares (2016) *Mercy Graves (Tao Okamoto) en Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) *Meghan Orlovsky (Taylor Hickson) en Deadpool (2016) *Rebeccah (Madisen Beaty) en Other People (2015) *Carmen (Imani Hakim) en Chocolate City (2015) *Jetta (Eiza González) en Jem y los hologramas (2015) *Rebecca (Kellie Cockrell) en Verano en Staten Island (2015) *Kendall (Halston Sage) en A la *&$%! con los zombis (2015) *Isabella Lyle (Adele Baughan) en Carrera contra el tiempo (2015) *Sophia Danko (Britt Robertson) en El viaje más largo (2015) *Anastasia Tremaine (Holliday Grainger) en La Cenicienta (2015) (tráiler) *Jay Height (Maika Monroe) en Está detrás de ti (2014) *Euphemia "Effie" Gray (joven) (Tigerlily Hutchinson) en Effie Gray: Un lío amoroso (2014) *Sandy (Olivia Chenery) en Anomalía (2014) *Insertos en Jessabelle (2014) *Samantha (Lorelei Linklater) en Boyhood: Momentos de una vida (2014) *Fiona (Odeya Rush) en El dador de recuerdos (2014) *Clotilde (Léa Seydoux) en El gran hotel Budapest (2014) *Jenny (Emma Rigby) en Amor eterno (2014) *Renee Donohue (Maddie Hasson) en Los de abajo (2013) *Hanna (Elizabeth AnnBennett) en Una Historia Que Contar (2013) *Kelly (Erin Moriarty) en Los reyes del verano (2013) *Sam (Taissa Farmiga) en Ladrones de la fama (2013) *Nicki Watson (Karissa Strain) / Lizzy Watson (Katie Strain) en Carrie (2013) *Brooke (Claudia Lee) en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) *Chrissy (Carmen Lavigne) en El hombre de acero (2013) *Suzy Bishop (Kara Hayward) en Moonrise Kingdom: Amor infantil (2012) *Kim (Caitlin Gerard) en El mágico Mike (2012) *Vaneetha (Mindy Kaling) en Eternamente comprometidos (2012) *Kirby (Kirby Bliss Banton) en Proyecto X (2012) *Hippie (Hannah Murray) en Sombras tenebrosas (2012) *Clove (Isabelle Fuhrman) en Los juegos del hambre (2012) *Helen Brown (Brie Larson) en Rampart (2011) *Avery Miller (Liana Liberato) en Trespass (2011) *Doris (Emily Montague) en Noche de miedo (2011) *Ali Rey (Molly Ephraim) en Actividad paranormal 2 (2010) *K-Mart (Spencer Locke) en Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (2010) *Hija de Bison en Street Fighter: La Leyenda (2009) *Anita "Needy" Lesnicky (Amanda Seyfried) en Diabólica tentación (2009) *Kate Fitzgerald (Sofia Vassilieva) en La decisión más difícil (2009) *Caitlin Tullen (Sophie Stuckey) en Mi vida en ruinas (2009) *Maya Hayes (Abigail Breslin) en Definitivamente, tal vez (2008) *Stephanie Jameson (Chelsea Staub) en Minutemen: Viajeros en el tiempo (2008) *Lilly (Cosette Goldstein) / Violet (Camille Goldstein) en Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh (2008) *Nikky (Christine Griffith) en Boogeyman 2 (2007) (redoblaje) *Elizabeth (Kay Panabaker) en El príncipe y el mendigo (2007) *Cassie Keller (Emily Osment) en Al final de la noche (2007) *Sarah (Scout Taylor-Compton) en Sombras en el bosque (2006) *Lizzie Gaines (Hannah Marks) en Aceptados (2006) *Katelin Kingsford (Jordan Hinson) en Voluntad de hielo (2005) *Frany Roberts (Skye McCole Bartusiak) en Boogeyman: El nombre del miedo (2005) *Lavagirl (Taylor Dooley) en Las aventuras de Sharkboy y Lavagirl (2005) *Sarah Mattson (Sophie Stuckey) en La oscuridad (2005) *Victoria en Super engórdame (2004) *Niña exploradora en Scooby-Doo 2: Monstruos sueltos (2004) *Ghost (Tatiana Maslany) en Feroz 2 (2004) *Jenna Rink (adolescente) (Christa B. Allen) en Si tuviera 30 (2004) *Samantha Montgomery (niña) (Hannah Robinson) en La nueva Cenicienta (2004) *Nieta de Lee Jin Seok (Jon Yun-Hie) en Hermandad en guerra (2004) *Robin (Hannah Pilkes) en Un crimen inconfesable (2004) *Sara Flowman (Melissa Mitchell) en Locos de ira (2003) *Megan Burnett (Bianca Bethune) en Bad Boys II (2003) *Connie (Brittany Moldowan) en Un perro de otro mundo (2003) *Katie Harwood (Emily Browning) en Barco fantasma (2002) *Elizabeth (Chloe Sonnenfeld) en Hombres de negro II (2002) *Gracie Hiller (Tessa Allen) en Nunca más (2002) *Shirley Temple (niña) (Ashley Rose) en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) *Anne Stewart (Alakina Mann) en Los otros (2001) *Maddy Sedgwick (Kaleigh Krish) en Beethoven 4 (2001) *Sarah Newton (Michaela Gallo) en Beethoven 3 (2000) *Anouk Rocher (Victoire Thivisol) en Chocolate (2000) *Sheryl Yoast (Hayden Panettiere) en Duelo de titanes (2000) *Annie Campbell (Makenzie Vega) en Hombre de familia (2000) (2ª versión) *Mary Jo (Brittany Moldowan) en El mejor regalo de navidad (2000) *Megumi Eto (Sayaka Ikeda) / Yuka Nakakawa (Satomi Hanamura) en Battle Royale (2000) *Kerry Cappadora (9 años) (Alexa Vega) en El lado profundo del mar (1999) *Niña en el orfanato en Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia (1999) *Carrie (Aaron Spann) en Pequeños genios (1999) *Michael "Tum Tum" Douglas (James Paul Roeske II) en 3 ninjas: Mediodía en la Megamontaña (1998) *Wendy (Hilary Duff) en Casper y la mágica Wendy (1998) *Polly Evans (Brittney Bomann) en El pequeño unicornio (1998) *Sophie Piper (Emily Roeske) en Halloweentown (1998) *Libby Magruder (Mae Whitman) en El engaño (1998) *Marie Alweather (niña) (Hallie Kate Eisenberg) / Kimmy en Paulie (1998) *Aggie (Clare Thomas) en Madeline (1998) *Josué Orefice (Giorgio Cantarini) en La vida es bella (1997) *"Chicharín" Peagreen Clock (Tom Felton) en Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997) *Jasmine Jordan / Voces adicionales en Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) *Molly (Camilla Belle) en El regreso de Annie (1995) *Brandy (Jamie Renée Smith) en Un asesino entre nosotros (1994) *Faye Lacey (Sarah Schaub) en Nuestra propia casa (1993) *Luana Patten en Ritmo y melodía (1948) (redoblaje 1999) *Voces adicionales en Ready Player One: Comienza el juego (2018) *Voces adicionales en Mujer Maravilla (2017) *Voces adicionales en Jonas Brothers: En concierto 3D (2009) *Voces adicionales en Hotel para perros (2009) *Voces adicionales en Eloise en Navidad (2003) *Voces adicionales en El gran pez (2003) *Voces adicionales en Desayunando con Einstein (1998) *Sandra Bullock en Poción de amor nº9 Series de televisión Taissa Farmiga *Zoe Benson / Violet Harmon en American Horror Story: Apocalypse (2018) *Sophie Green en American Horror Story: Roanoke (2016) *Zoe Benson en American Horror Story: Coven (2013-2014) *Violet Harmon en American Horror Story: Murder House (2011) Jennette McCurdy *Sam Puckett / Melanie Puckett en Sam & Cat (2013-2014) *Sam Puckett / Melanie Puckett en ICarly (2007-2012) *Sam Puckett en 7 secretos con Miranda Cosgrove (2010) Genneya Walton *Project MC² - Bryden Bandweth (2015-presente) *Cuenta regresiva para el 2017 con Project MC² - Bryden Bandweth *Cuenta regresiva para el 2016 con Project MC² - Bryden Bandweth Elizabeth Gillies *Jade West en Sam y Cat (2013) *Jade West en Victorious (2010-2013) Sammi Hanratty *Kristin Wibler en A todo ritmo (2013) *Holly en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción (2007-2008) Lea Michele *Rachel Berry (2ª voz) en Glee: buscando la fama (2011-2013) *Ella misma en The Glee Project (2011) Otros *Chica indiscreta (2008-2012) **Aly "Mini Serena" (Michaela Annette) (temp. 5-6) **Elise Wells (Emma Demar) (temp. 1) **Thea "Mini Blair" (Ellie Pettit) (temp. 2) **Jane Cordelia Trapp (Meg McCrossen) (temp. 3) **Mujer en bar (Maggie Geha) (temp. 6, ep. 114) *Anatomía según Grey **Ahn (Scarlett Lam) (temp. 1, ep. 2) **Bex Singleton (Becca Gardner) (temp. 2, ep. 13) **Kelsey Simmons (Danielle Panabaker) (temp. 6, ep. 10) **Cara McAdams (Rosemary Dominguez) (temp. 10, ep. 3) **Kristen Rochester (Anna Jacoby-Heron) (temp. 13, ep. 10) *Lola Martinez (Victoria Justice) en Zoey 101 *Michelle Tanner (Mary-Kate Olsen/Ashley Olsen) en Tres por tres *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción **Janice (Milly Rosso) **Jesica (Becky Rosso) **Gwen (Selena Gomez) **Chica de salón #2 (Nikki SooHoo) **Stacie (Meaghan Jette Martin) **Enid (Megan Hilty) **Amber (Kay Panabaker) **Abby (Amanda Gallo) *Maeby Fünke (Alia Shawkat) en Arrested Development: Consecuencias fatales *Alex Norwood (Rachel Melvin) en La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow *Charlotte Hale (Tessa Thompson) en Westworld *Melanie Warner (AnnaLynne McCord) en Secretos y mentiras *Lizzie Sanderson (Hana Hayes) en The Grinder *Madison (Goergie Jennings) en Ja'mie: Chica de escuela privada *Seppia (Hanna Mangan Lawrence) en Espartaco: La venganza (versión Fox) *Sarah (Morgan York) en Hannah Montana *Padma (Tiya Sircar) en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo *Mary Carroll (Skye McCole Bartusiak) (ep. 19) en Doctor House *Carly (Brittany Curran) en Drake y Josh *Jan Brady (Eve Plumb) en La tribu Brady (temps. 4-5) *Kaitlin Cooper (Shailene Woodley/Willa Holland) en O.C. Vidas ajenas *Amber Millington (Ana Mulvoy Ten) en El misterio de Anubis *Narizinho (Lara Rodrigues) en Pirlimpimpim *Candy Cho (Charlete Chung) en A todo ritmo *Los inventores **Marie Von Goetham (Allison Pill) (capítulo "Degas y la bailarina") **Lannie Willis (Lataye Studwood) (capítulo "Einstein, la luz elevada al cuadrado") *Evelyn (Delfina Varni) en Peter Punk *Angie Elia (Sydney Kuhne) en Dino Dan *Ella misma (Sacoiya) en PrankStars *Grace Wetzel (Grace Bannon) en ¡Qué Onda! *Violet (Samantha Logan) en Teen Wolf *Zoe Carter (Jordan Hinson) en Eureka *Emily Stewart (Brie Larson) en Entrenando a papá *Janet Bingham (Madeline Zima) en Las aventuras del suspenso *Jordan Black (Brittany Tiplady) en Millennium *Jackie en Zoboomafoo *Molly en El show de Basil Brush *Sarah en E.R. Sala de urgencias *Lyssa Chapman en Dog, el cazarrecompensas *Voces adicionales en Diarios de vampiros *Niña pequeña (Stacie Chan) en Hechiceras (temp. 1, ep. 18) (1999) Miniseries *Annie Gray (Sarah-Jeanne Labrosse) en Tráfico humano (redoblaje) Películas animadas Cindy Robinson *Madeline Hatter en Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno (2016) *Madeline Hatter en Ever After High: Juego de Dragones (2016) *Madeline Hatter en Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas (2015) *Madeline Hatter en Ever After High: Primavera desencantada (2015) *Madeline Hatter en Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación (2014) Dakota Fanning *Delf en Volando a África (2014) (tráiler) *Coraline Jones en Coraline y la puerta secreta (2009) (tráiler) Aria Curzon *Ducky en La tierra antes del tiempo XIV: Los valientes al rescate (2016) *Ducky en La tierra antes del tiempo XIII: La sabiduría de los amigos (2007) *Ducky en La tierra antes del tiempo XII: El gran día del vuelo (2006) Thomas Dekker *Fievel Ratonovich en Un cuento americano 4: El misterio del monstruo de la noche (1999) *Fievel Ratonovich en Un cuento americano 3: El tesoro de la isla de Manhattan (1998) Otros *Una, la erizo (Gina Rodriguez) en Olé, el viaje de Ferdinand *Sara Lavrof en Tadeo el explorador perdido 2: El secreto del Rey Midas *Cora en Barbie: La princesa de las perlas *Doncella #1 en Los pequeños gladiadores de Roma *Honey Swamp (Laura Bailey) en Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! *La pequeña locomotora (Alyson Stoner) en La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo *Shimmer en Barbie: Moda mágica en París *Lilly en Alpha y Omega *Atzi en Brijes 3D *Niña fantasma en Coraline y la puerta secreta *Kilowalawhizasahooha (Kilowatt) en Space Chimps *Chica hablando con Violeta en Los Increíbles *Clementine en Caillou celebra la Navidad *Niña en La víspera de Navidad *Marama / Hermana de Mampato en Ogu y Mampato en Rapa Nui *Clarise en Rudolph el reno de la nariz roja y la isla de los juguetes rebeldes *Stella en Mamá ¡soy un pez! *Niña lastimada en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio *Mary (Melissa Disney) en La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus *Ganso en Franklin y el caballero verde *Niña en La sirenita II: Regreso al mar *Niña del aeropuerto en Toy Story 2 *Cynthia Brisby en El secreto de NIMH: La ratoncita valiente (redoblaje 1997) *Mordelón en La tierra antes del tiempo V: La isla misteriosa *Kiara (niña) en El rey león II: El reino de Simba *Niña en Little Spirit: Christmas in New York *Anne-Marie en Todos los perros van al cielo (redoblaje) *Voces adicionales en El príncipe de Egipto *Voces adicionales en El planeta del tesoro *Voces adicionales en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Voces adicionales en Minions *Voces adicionales en Hotel Transylvania 2 *Voces adicionales en Bailarina Anime Kei Shindō *Madoka Amano en Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Madoka Amano en Beyblade: Metal Masters *Madoka Amano en Beyblade: Metal Fury *Madoka Amano en Beyblade: Shogun Steel Nana Mizuki *Hinata Hyuga en Naruto *Hinata Hyuga en Naruto Shippūden Otros *Miu Furinji en Kenichi *Kanna (2ª voz) / Suekichi / Shiori / Suzuna / Mizuki / Voces adicionales en Inuyasha *Rekka en Black Clover *Mary Sue en Saga of Tanya the Evil *Rem en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- *Shouta Magatsuchi en Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Pez Oráculo en Dragon Ball Super *Erica Brown en Violet Evergarden *Clair Hojo en ID-0 *Suzy en Zatch Bell *Lucy/Nyu/Kaede en Elfen Lied *Wakana Endo en Miki, la luchadora de ramen *Ai (niña del osito) en Corrector Yui *Yuki Saegusa en Bailando con vampiros *Mairin (temp. 19, ep. 115) en Pokémon XY *Burgundy / Daniela en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco *Admiradora de Elesa en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco: Destinos rivales *Sakura en Crónicas Pokémon *Akane / Voces adicionales en Sakura Card Captor *Naoko Hyuga (ep. 3) en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Poppu "Bibi" Harukaze en Magical Doremi *ChuChu en Gulliver Boy *Dola (niño salvado por Piccoro) en Dragon Ball GT *Niña en la civilización (OVA 1) en Las muñecas del poder *Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Z Películas de anime Shoko Nakagawa *Pez Oráculo en Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer *Pez Oráculo en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses Otros *Anzu Yamasaki en Gantz: O *Sayaka Natori en Your Name *Kari Kamiya / Gatomon en Monstruos Digitales: Digimon, la película *Emma en Steamboy, la máquina de vapor *Molly Hale en Pokémon 3: El hechizo de los unknown *Zorua en Pokémon: Zoroark, El maestro de ilusiones *Coco en Dragon Ball Z: El regreso del guerrero legendario *Marron en Dragon Ball Z: El combate final Series animadas *Monster High **Catrine DeMew (Karen Strassman) **Honey Swamp (Laura Bailey) *Madeline Hatter en Ever After High (desde temp. 2ª) *Ganso en Franklin *Trina en El circo de Jojo *Proxima Starfall en Mysticons *Johnny en Ed, Edd y Eddy (temp. 4) *Chicas gemelas / Hija / Cleo Bernstei / Niña / Demi Lovato / Sam Puckett (4ª temp.) en MAD *Jenny Brown (2ª voz) / Mishti / Lacie en Phineas y Ferb *Kelly en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo *Rosetta en El principito *Nina Olsen en Bondi Band *Amiga de Myrtle en Lilo & Stitch: la serie *Leslie Dunkling / Kelsey en La mascota de la clase *Clementine en Caillou *Doris en Timothy va a la escuela *Tess en Tres amigos y Jerry *Abril O'Neil en Tortugas Ninja (temps. 1 y 2, hasta ep. 38) *Spot Splatter Splash en Somos las Lalaloopsy *McKenzie (2ª voz) en Rocket Power *Trina Riffin (2ª voz) en Grojband *Maga Cazadora en Hora de aventura *Drupe en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes *Moño en Las aventuras de la calle Harvey *Lucy en Escandalosos *Kit en El mundo de Craig *Moondancer / Sassy Saddles (temp. 7) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Lisa Loud en The Loud House *Juleka Couffaine en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug *Clara Nuñez en Trollhunters *Violet en Ludovic *Insertos en Campamento de verano *Num Nums en Frankie y los Zhu Zhu Pets *Insertos en El mundo de Craig *Neddie (2ª temp.) / Voces adicionales en Los niños de Oz *Voces adicionales en Un show más (temp. 5-8) Videojuegos *Kindred (oveja) en League of Legends *Hinata Hyuga en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Hinata Hyuga en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto *Ginny Weasley en Harry Potter for Kinect *Mipha en The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild *Mantis / America Chavez en LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Telenovelas brasileñas Paloma Bernardi *Mia en Vivir la vida *Alice en Insensato corazón *Rosangela en La guerrera Sophie Charlotte *Amalia Pereira en Fina estampa *Esplendor en Las brasileñas Julia Ruiz *Marcia en Siete pecados *Clo en Acuarela del amor Otros *Nina (Júlia Maggessi) en Lazos de familia *Ana Beatriz (Camlla Farias) en Puerto de los Milagros *Tete (Renata Nascimento) en El beso del vampiro *Narizinho (Lara Rodrigues) en Pirlimpimpim *Grace (Ana Roberta Gualda) en La favorita *Anusha (Karina Ferrari) en India, una historia de amor *Conceiçao (Érika Januza) en Suburbia Intérprete *Opening en Kenichi Dirección de doblaje *Batman: Arkham Knight *Grandfathered *Beat Bugs *3 % *David Brent: Vida en la carretera *Anne With an E *Your Name (diálogos de Tsukasa Fujii) *El mundo de Craig *The Loud House (ep. 51) *Simon (Serie Animada) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Antigua - Made in Spanish *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *CBAudio *Central Entertainment *CineDub *Círculo Producciones *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House (hasta 2017) *Grupo Macías *IDF *Jarpa Studio *KiteTeam *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Larsa *LAS Dubbing *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A, *Pink Noise México *Procineas S.C.L. *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sonomex *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas S.C. *The Dubbing Maker *TOPaudio Cine *Desierto (2016) https://twitter.com/AlondraSinTwitr/status/664629281700515840 Curiosidades *Alondra y Víctor Ugarte han trabajado juntos en 2 proyectos donde sus personajes son pareja, **En todas las películas de Harry Potter, a excepción de la tercera entrega, dobla el personaje de Ginny Weasley y Ugarte a partir del tercer film dobla el personaje principal Harry Potter, ambos se vuelven novios. **En la serie Victorious, Alondra interpreta el personaje de Jade West mientras que Víctor interpreta el personaje de Beck Oliver, los 2 personajes fueron pareja también. *Alondra Hidalgo, Karla Falcón y Leyla Rangel han doblado a las actrices Lea Michele y Victoria Justice en distintas ocasiones: **Alondra dobla a Victoria en Zoey 101 y la película Spectacular!, Leyla en su aparición especial en ICarly y en la serie Victorious, donde fue reemplazada por Karla cuando dejó el pais. **Leyla es la voz de Lea Michele en Glee 3D: La película y las primeras dos temporadas de Glee: buscando la fama, después Alondra la sustituyó por los mismos motivos hasta el episodio 97 de la 5ª temporada ya que Hidalgo tuvo que dejar su personaje por estar de gira fuera de México y Leyla retomó el personaje el resto de la serie y Karla le dio voz en la película Año nuevo. Enlaces externos * Hidalgo, Alondra Hidalgo, Alondra Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca